valencian_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Arno Victor Dorian
Arno Dorian is one of the recurring characters of Valencian Assassin, serving as the second in command of the Regimente Major General Octavian Superbus (Ulysses Septimus). Even after the separation of the Regiment, Arno continues serving as Ulysses' loyal friend as the Governor of the Polarian Assassin branch with his new recruits. More often than not, he would be referred to as the "Silver Eagle" both due to his connection to the Order, and his wily ways as a military leader. Appearance Like so many others born in his world, Arno was a pale faced brunette, with light brown eyes that were usually concealed underneath his hood save for when he was within the fortress of the Assassins. Leaving his hair always carefully trimmed at a medium length, he usually ties it back with a length of ribbon. Thanks to his training, even though he appeared much thinner than the rest of his soldiers, Arno possessed a muscular physique that allowed him to quickly scale walls and battlements without much effort. He was also extremely agile, as was expected of an Assassin like him, even while wearing armored robes and carrying several weapons on his person. Over the years, he adopted a habit of possessing a slight beard, adding to his borderline intimidating appearance which was only complemented by the scar between his nose and his left eye, the result of a sword fight he had gone through in his early years as an Assassin while training with Marleybonean Assassin Governor Haytham Kenway. His dress was almost always dependent on the environment he stands in. Within the headquarters of the Polarian Assassins, he wears a thick coat of light grey coloring, with chainmail and leather shoulder pauldrons, and matching pants with padded black leather boots. A sash of blue fabric winds around his waist, with a secondary belt over it to carry his sword and a third one with his pistol holster (bearing double eagle head designs) while a bandolier crossing his torso contained a holster for his rifle as well as spare ammunition magazines. Biography Born in Polaris to a pair of Assassin parents - Charles and Anna Dorian - Arno was integrated into the Order of the Assassins since a young age. However, his training would not begin until he was a twelve year old, when his parents would come to send him away to the world of Marleybone to be trained by the Assassin Master Haytham Kenway himself. Kenway viewed the young Assassin as his son, although this would not change his no - nonsense attitude when it comes to his training and missions being carried out (something which would eventually come to be passed into Arno himself when he becomes the Governor to the Polarian Assassin Branch). Through this, Dorian eventually gained the ability to speak fluent Marleybonean English alongside of his native French. Upon the age of fifteen, Haytham proceeded to send Arno - now a skilled Assassin already equipped with a single Hidden Blade - back to Polaris to join his parents. Unfortunately, upon his return, Arno discovered that both of his parents had been executed by the new Emperor of Polaris Napoleguin Bonaparte. Enraged, Arno gathered what wealth of his father he could find and set off to find Cristobal Auditore de la Faiz, then the Grandmaster of the Assassin Order, in order he may enlist in the Paladin Knights to avenge the death of his parents. Something which Cristobal obliged and placed him into the 16th Cavalry regiment: one of the many regiments then fighting on the frontlines for the name of the Assassin Order as well as the newly created Valencian Armada. It was here when he befriended the two year older than him Octavian Superbus, and although it is true that he was younger than Octavian, more often than not Arno would have to be the one to pull him out of a warzone. And when Octavian finally ascended to the position of Major General of the regiment during an emergency field promotion, Arno became his lieutenant and second in command: eventually promised a position as the governor of his homeworld when Octavian made it through the tournament to become the next Grandmaster of the Assassin Order. Arno was called back to Marleybone after Octavian left to build a new branch in the world of Aquila, as the Marleybonean Assassin Governor Haytham Kenway had passed away, leaving the world in temporary chaos until his son Connor Kenway was appointed as the next governor of the Assassin branch. Unbeknownst to him until much later, this spared him of the slaughter at Monteriggioni which would leave a good few hundred Assassins dead. Consoling Ulysses after he arrived at the Monquistan branch of the Order, Arno too was enraged when he heard that Atticus had betrayed their Order and went to the Templar side, although he could not do anything as he was still bound to the Polarian branch as their temporary governor until Ulysses was officially crowned as the next leader of the Order. Once Ulysses set off to avenge his brother on his Hunt of the Nine, Arno returned to Polaris to settle the pandemonium there, and joined his brothers and sisters in arms when the news of Ulysses’ capture by the Templars reached the Assassins thanks to a informant planted among Templar ranks. Once more, he would stand by Ulysses’ side as he was crowned the new leader (Dorian himself becoming the new governor of the Polarian branch). While he was not fighting to suppress the rebellions against Armada might in his homeworld, Arno would be training his corp of Assassin soldiers to be the toughest they could be, something which came in handy when they were called into battle against the pirates of Skull Island as part of Ulysses’ plan of the Great Cleansing. Personality and Characteristics Possessing the no nonsense trait he learned from his mentor and father figure Haytham Kenway, Arno was shown to have a rather witty sense of humor when he needed to. More than often, he would quote from classical books in a conversation, showing his high level of education he had received while he was in the world of Marleybone. However, also thanks to Haytham, Arno was not a figure to be crossed, ruthless when in battle and usually aims for a quick end with his weapons aimed at the weakest points on his enemy’s body. It was hinted that he had an attraction toward Ulysses himself, as he had turned down the advance of multiple female Assassins and opted to spend his time either carrying out his duty as the governor of the Assassin branch in Polaris, while he was not speaking with the Grandmaster Ulysses himself. He was the first to arrive in the headquarters of the Monquistan Assassins to console Ulysses after the bloodbath in Monteriggioni, and more often than not he would cast behind a battle to drag a wounded Major General Ulysses out of a warzone. Arno was also highly compassionate and a lover of justice. No matter how hard life could get in the harsh world of Polaris, he strictly forbids his Assassin recruits and soldiers from looting any from the villagers in the few villages around. Instead, he commanded for a team to be assembled in order they could mine resources and gather merchandise items to exchange for the food and supplies they needed (weapons would be imported from the rest of the Assassin branch headquarters from the other worlds). While he was not hunting for Templars or First Civilization artifacts, he would gather a team with him to survey the world. If they are to see any injustice committed by the corrupted Royalty of the world, Arno would either personally set it right or order his recruits to take down the criminals in a public display of vigilante justice before disappearing back into the blizzards. If they are to run into Armada patrols, they would, at his orders, round back the way they came, though they would definitely step in if anyone is to attempt to combat the might of the Armada. Highly loyal and protective of his recruits, Arno never hesitates to give his all for his soldiers and his recruits, treating them like his sons and his children. Sometimes, if it was needed, he would even personally carry wounded Assassins off the battlefield or missions in order they may receive treatment as swift as possible. However, if anyone is to betray the Order, he would not hesitate in one bit to turn his back on them in hatred. Due to his life in this harsh world, Arno had soon adopted an outward mannerism very similar to a pirate captain, often drinking cider with his recruits in merry enjoyment at night. Equipment and Skills A skilled free runner and swordsman, Arno was also adept at picking locks and traversing the snow covered plains of Polaris. As an Assassin, he is almost always equipped with the iconic weapon of the Assassins - the Hidden Blade in the variation of the Phantom Blade - although he also bore a second, newer type of Hidden Blade strictly unique to the Polarian Assassins - the Shock Blade - attached to his right arm along with a rope dart launcher doubling as a grappling hook gun. Under the training of Haytham Kenway, Arno learned how to utilize his sword along with a pistol and a dagger. During the course of him serving in the 16th Regiment, he learned how to fight with a long ranged sniper rifle (later ordering a rifle built specially just for him, a golden plated sniper rifle which he often carried on his back and carefully maintained) as well as heavy weapons. With his Phantom Blade, Arno could fire poisonous darts which would drive his opponent into a frenzy, attacking everyone within their range until they drop down dead due to cardiac arrest. Said weapon also doubled as his Hidden Blade, used in conjunction with his sword to perform deadly takedowns during the heat of a battle. When used with his rifle, Arno would smash the end of his rifle, if he was forced into melee combat, into his enemy’s face, stunning them before using his Phantom Blade to end them with a quick stab to their chest or throat. His Shock Blade, pioneered by Cristobal as a testing weapon for Arno, was another piece of his valuable equipment and weaponry. It was usually attached to his right arm, covered by his sleeve and encased within a gauntlet of metal: capable of having its intensity attached to deliver a painful, incapacitating shock or a lethal charge right into an enemy’s body. Even fighting in unarmed combat, Arno was also a formidable fighter, capable of delivering quick jabs and powerful kicks to his enemy or break out of a chokehold within only a mere few seconds. This would come in handy whenever he was in his homeworld, as many of the other native inhabitants are even bigger than he was. The hard conditions of his homeworld was a key in forming his rather formidable fighting prowess, as more often than not he would wear a heavy Assassin’s suit padded inside and with armor attached outside whenever he goes out for patrol. This was also combined with a facemask of thick fabric and a pair of goggles to protect his face from the cutting winds of Polaris: due to this, the Polarian Assassins also included a earpiece in their arsenal for easy communication. His years of experience in the regiment contributed to his ability to lead and organize, allowing him to be an effective governor of the branch even though he was leading alone. Category:Living characters Category:Valencian Assassin characters Category:Armada affiliated individuals Category:Assassins